


Warm With Me

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Tony has nightmares every night. Not normal nightmares, his are terrifying and Jaime knows how to deal with them but one day he is out of town and Mike has to help Tony on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title is "Southern Constellations" by PTV.  
> -Cas

(Mike POV)

I woke up when something hit my side quite harshly causing pain to blossom in the area making me groan as I rolled onto my side to find the culprit.

Tony. I should have known. 

He always had these nightmares that send him into fits of panic that leave him drained for hours afterwards. Jaime and I had taken him to see different specialists but none of the pills they shove down his throat work.

Jaime normally deals with Tony, using gentle words and touches to somehow calm him down and the few times I had tried to help, Tony attacked me and huddled into Jaime.

Tony let out a few whimpers and I sighed gently. Jaime wasn't home so I would have to help Tony out of his nightmares which was always hard for me.

"Tone? Baby?" I asked softy, shaking his shoulder gently but nothing happened, if anything he became more distressed, tears rolling off his cheeks and onto his pillow as he flailed around.

"Tony? It's just a dream baby." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him so he would stop thrashing. I was scared he would break something or hurt himself with how much he had been moving.

Tony let out a few loud sobs that broke my heart. My baby was scared and I felt so damn helpless.

All I could do was whisper in his ear until he fell back into a restless sleep, a frown on his face.

When he woke up a few hours later, tears still stained his face which he wiped away bitterly before hugging me, sniffling on my shoulder.

"I tried Tone. I'm so sorry. You wouldn't wake up." I apologized, feeling terrible because I had failed Tony.

"You tried baby." Tony whispered back and kissed my jawline before capturing my lips in a kiss gently.

"Jaime is way better at all these comforting stuff." I laughed and Tony nodded in amusement before kissing me again, lips lingering a bit longer and I couldn't help myself.

I pushed him onto his back and kissed his neck, earning a few moans from him as I ran my hand over his skin, shoving his t shirt over his head, mine soon following.

Tony kissed my lips, biting gently on them before his tongue swiped across my lips and my mouth opened with a moan as I let him explore my mouth.

Our hips rubbed against eachother roughly as we both fought for some sort of friction, breaking apart when we heard a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" Jaime asked, dropping his luggage before join us on our bed, kissing both of us before he removed his own clothes and helped both of us finish, smiling as we both collapsed to the bed, sweat making our hair curl.

"Love you both." I mumbled as my eyes fell shut and I heard Mike and Tony say the same before I fell asleep, a blissful smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! A different pairing but I wanted to do a threeway.  
> One of these days I will write smut.  
> -Cas


End file.
